


Office Wars

by demidean



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gay Sex, Hair Pulling, M/M, Office Sex, PDA, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rimming, anal penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demidean/pseuds/demidean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak, the extremely flirty secretary, works for Dean Smith, who's fed up with his perfect everything. How long does it take for him to slide everything off his desk and take Castiel right then and there? Here's a hint: not very.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Wars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattooeddean on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tattooeddean+on+tumblr).



There goes that fucking secretary again, Dean thought to himself. That secretary with the perfect fucking ass and those perfect blue fucking eyes. Not to mention the sin filled smirk he would give when he knew Dean was staring. Castiel was the little fuckers name. Just thinking about him made Dean grit his teeth in annoyance. The way Castiel was looking at him from across the room would definitely not go unpunished.  
Cas licked his lips, pulling his bottom one into a playful bite. He bent down to pick up a pen that he “accidentally” dropped, showing off that ass again. After he finished talking to the I.T. guy about the floor’s internet speed, he made a turn for his desk, which happened to be right outside Dean’s office.  
Castiel was just about to sit down as Dean swaggered up to him, wearing a serious expression. Cas just proceeded sitting down, smirking cockily. “How may I service you, Mr. Smith?”  
“I need to speak with you in my office. Pronto,” he demanded, obviously not in any mood for flirting. Not wanting to piss off the boss, Castiel wiped his shit-eating grin from his face and obediently followed Dean into his office. Nervous that he may be getting fired for whatever reason, his mind began to reel with anything and everything that he might’ve done wrong in the month he’s been here.  
“Yes sir?” Cas was sure his voice almost cracked.  
Dean motioned for him to shut the door and sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Cas swiftly did so as his boss mixed two drinks for the both of them. Handing one to Cas, Dean moved some papers and sat on the desk, one leg over the other. “Castiel,” he began, peering at him through his eyelashes as he took a swig from the glass of whiskey.  
“Yes sir,” he repeated, voice wavering this time. This made Dean chuckle a bit, dropping the serious tone. “Relax,” he mumbled. “You aren’t going to get laid off.” Not laid off, but perhaps a different type of laid, Dean smirked around his glass at the thought.  
Cas immediately relaxed, feeling comfortable to take a small sip of his drink. “So then, Smithy. What can I do you for?” His mischievous twinkle came back to his eyes as he toyed an ice cube with his tongue before pulling it into his mouth.  
Dean smirked and slowly lifted himself of the desk, ambling towards to draw the blinds. “I think you know exactly what I want.” His voice grew dark with lust.  
Cas just bit his lip down and cocked an eyebrow. “You might have to be a little clearer than that.” He pulled Dean towards him by the belt loops, coming face to face with the half bulge. Cas’s hot breath against his clothed cock sent shivers down his spine. He couldn’t help but letting out a dissatisfied groan.  
“What was that?” Castiel smirked devilishly as he mouthed over the now full imprint of Dean’s impressive dick, making his own twitch with interest.  
“Fuck, Cas,” Dean nearly whispered, carding a hand through Castiel’s raven black hair. “I want to fuck you,” his voice trailed off after he bit down on his lip to prevent a moan.  
“How? Hard and dirty,” he dragged his tongue up the fabric, the cloth tickling his tongue on the way up. “Or soft and slow?” Fumbling with the zipper, he finally revealed those beautiful skin-tight faded black Calvin Klein briefs. Once he tore past those, Dean’s dick decided to make an appearance, standing at full attention. He groaned as he finally felt free from the restrictions of the dress pants. “Tell me how you want me, boss-man,” his words muffled as he took Dean’s length into his mouth. Dean struggled to speak out the few simple words, something along of “Desk. Now.”  
Castiel bobbed his head down to the hilt, glancing up at Dean, giving him a mischievous look before forcing himself even further; stopping after he gagged a few times on the head. He pulled his head off of Dean’s cock, drool dribbling down his chin and neck. “Or what?” He smirked, resting a hand on his boss’s ass. With the hand still in Cas’s hair, Dean pulled harshly so they could make eye contact. “Or I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk.” His voice was even lower and huskier than before, making Castiel whimper softly.  
“You’d enjoy that, wouldn’t you?” Castiel rose to his feet, coming eye to eye with his boss. Leaning in, he kissed him roughly, tongue exploring his mouth. Dean replied with as much, if not more, passion. They spun slowly, Castiel trading spots with Dean so that his ass was resting on the corner of the desk. Cas began undoing the buttons of his white dress shirt and loosening his red and blue tie. “So I take that as option number one?” He mumbled between fast breaths as they attempted to catch their breath.  
Dean smirked, hot breath against Cas’s neck. “Guess you’ll have to wait and see…” He reached down, palming the evident bulge in Castiel’s pants, teasing him. His teeth grazed against the neck of his secretary, earning a gasp and moan from him. “Something tells me that you might like pain a bit too much,” Dean smirked, biting hard on Cas’s neck. He didn’t need a verbal response, as his dick had twitched, leaving a bead of pre-cum to soak through the fabric and onto Dean’s hand.  
“Tsk tsk tsk,” Dean mocked, faux pouting. “So close so soon?”  
Castiel whimpered in response, grinding needily into Dean’s hand. “Please just fuck me, Dean! Fuck me senseless!”  
Dean couldn’t say no to a plea like that, even if there was just a knock at the door. Wait, what? He glanced over to the door, placing a hand over Cas’s mouth.  
“Mister Smith?” Meg, the rep for I.T. called in, her sound muffled by the door. “Your secretary made an appointment for us today?”  
Dean cursed under his breath, shooting a look at Castiel, who replied with puppy eyes and an innocent shrug. “Get under the desk,” he whispered to the fairly indecent man sitting on his desk. Castiel nodded, gathering every trace of him, he followed his orders. Taking his seat, dick still out but covered by his desk, Dean called back. “I’m ready for you, Miss Masters.”  
The blonde haired woman shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind her. She took her seat and began discussing the work that would have to be done to improve the company's internet speed.  
While that was happening, Castiel had been working over Dean’s cock with his tongue and hands. It was going unnoticed until Cas had accidentally gagged himself on his dick, making a strange noise that Dean would somehow have to recover from.  
Meg cocked an eyebrow, obviously questioning her boss. “You okay there, boss-man?”  
Dean shook his head and pretended to dry heave, grabbing the trash can from under his desk to make it more believable. “Perhaps we should reschedule. Tomorrow, same time?” He heaved once more, glaring at Castiel for a brief moment.  
Meg nodded, quite grossed out. “Get well soon, boss.” She quickly left, grabbing some hand sanitizer on her way out.  
Castiel burst out into laughter, earning a soul piercing glare from Dean. “You’re gonna pay for that,” he smirked, lifting him up in one motion and setting Cas back on the desk again. Nearly ripping Cas’s pants and underwear off, Dean greedily lapped at the tight ring of muscle that was his entrance. Castiel melted into a puddle of choked back moans as he arched his back.  
He slowly leaned backwards, the cold wood and papers against him made him reel with anticipation. Dean began the process of prepping Castiel, slowly slipping one finger into his ass and giving a few thrusts. Cas reached down and carded a hand through Dean’s soft hair, balling it up in a fist as he tried fucking himself onto his finger. Dean slid a second digit in, and then a third. “Fucking hell, Dean,” Cas mouthed, not trusting his voice at all. Pinned down by Dean’s free hand, he writhed and contemplated begging for more.  
Just as he was about to open his mouth, Dean retracted his hand and quickly removed the remains of their clothing. He craved for skin on skin contact; maybe even lusting for it. His mind became foggy as he was pulled into a rough and passionate kiss. Their tongues intertwined, moving swift against each other. They muffled each other’s moans, practically swallowing their sounds.  
It wasn’t long until Dean found himself at Castiel’s asshole, still damp from earlier. Cas had made his way so his feet were on the floor, but he was bent over the desk’s corner. “Fuck me already, big boy,” Cas whined impatiently, grinding back into Dean. He just smirked, teasing his cock at Cas’s opening, only pressing in a bit. He held Castiel in place so the little fucker couldn’t ram himself backwards. “Dean, please!”  
Dean didn’t hesitate to thrust with all his might into Cas’s tight passage, quickly shoving his fingers down the secretary’s throat to prevent much sound from escaping. Cas cried out loudly, tears stinging his eyes from the pain that was soon fucked away. “Fuck, Mister Smith, so good,” Cas moaned around the fingers as he tried meeting Dean’s hard and fast thrusts only to be restricted by the powerful hands that held him still.  
After giving a rough slap to the ass, Dean leaned forward and bit down on Cas’s ear. “You like that?” He hummed into Cas’s ear, speeding his thrusts as he neared climax. He used one hand ball a fist of hair and use it to guide himself in and out of Cas’s ass, taking the other out of his mouth and letting it hang free.  
Castiel was nearing his climax also, having had dripped pre-cum onto some of the important documents that he had just run copies of for Dean. Guess he really was going to be put to work after this. Cas met Dean with each thrust, syncing perfectly. soft groans and choked moans decorated the room, hopefully not seeping under the door.  
“God, Cas. Your ass is perfect for me,” he spoke lowly. “Made just for my cock, weren’t you?”  
“Fuck yeah, Dean, ‘course I was,” Cas moaned out with each thrust. Their thrusts became more desperate and uneven as they both began cumming.  
“Fucking Damn, Cas,” Dean breathed out, pulling his hair once more as he reared into Castiel’s ass once more before spilling his hot seed into him.  
As Dean was busy doing this, Castiel was writhing with pleasure, nearly blacking out from the orgasm. He opened his eyes to find that he might’ve accidentally came all over the desk, though he is sure that Dean probably wouldn’t mind cleaning that up.  
They stayed in this position for a little while to catch their breath and regain any common sense they might’ve left outside. Dean was the first one to move, pulling away and gathering their clothes. After neatly folding them, he fetched a damp towel from his personal bathroom and walked over to clean anything that might have gotten a new paint job.  
Castiel had collapsed over the desk, still breathing heavily. His arms shook as he tried to prop himself up. “God damn, Mister Smith,” he smirked and grabbed his underwear from the pile next to him. “I can get used to that.” He slipped his boxers and pants back on, leaving his fly unzipped. Slowly but surely, he stood back up and waded towards Dean, gently kissing his neck as he tried to finish cleaning up. Throwing down the rag, Dean quickly countered, pushing Cas into the wall, attacking his jaw with bites and kisses.  
Startled, Castiel blinked back. Dean just smirked and went back to cleaning. “You aren’t the only one who likes to play dirty in this office, Castiel.”  
Cas grinned and finished getting dressed. “That was fun, boss. We should do it again sometime soon… Like maybe tonight. At my place?” Seeing the smirk on Dean’s face widen, Cas got the memo. “I’ll email you the details.” He shuffled out of the door after taking one last long gaze at the man.  
It wasn’t until Dean had begun to get dressed that he noticed something was missing. He looked down, examining his body. Shirt, tie, underwear…. That little fucker, Dean thought to himself. He furiously stomped over to the phone, calling Cas’s desk number. You could practically hear the shit eating grin as he said hello.  
“Castiel Novak, so help me God, Where the fuck are my pants.”


End file.
